Distributors or sellers of physical goods in some instances allow customers to include customized messages, such as gift messages, to be packaged with those goods. These messages are often printed on a packing slip, gift card, or other medium and placed within a package for delivery to a recipient. For example, a purchaser may request that the message “Congratulations!” be printed on a card and attached to a package prior to shipping. The purchaser may specify the message electronically (e.g., via submission of a form while purchasing a product) or orally (e.g., via telephone communication with a distributor or seller). The message is then printed for inclusion in the product's packaging. Because most packaged goods include other documentation within the package, such as receipts, delivery of printed messages is relatively easy and cost effective.
More recently, greeting cards have been created that enable audio messages to be recorded and played back to a recipient. These cards generally include a microphone and a speaker, and enable a purchaser to record audio data. For example, a user may purchase a card at a traditional brick-and-mortar store, record a message, and present the card to a recipient. The cards also include a switch or other triggering mechanism, such that the recipient can playback the audio data recorded by the purchaser. Because the audio data is recorded onto the cards locally, purchasers are generally required to physically interact with the card before presentation to a recipient.
In some instances, products may also include messages pre-recorded by a manufacturer. For example, a manufacturer may include a speaker within product packaging that plays a pre-recorded audio when the packaging is moved or opened. These recordings are generally fixed by the manufacturer, and therefore not customizable by a user.